Survival of the Fittest
by Racetrack1899
Summary: Three long years Kyra has been in Slam. She knows how the system works, and how to be on top. Its just one big game of Whose the Better Killer. Now throw Riddick in the mix. New Chapt Sept 1st
1. Prolouge

_Hey guys, This is just the beginning to a new Riddick story I have bustling around my head. I'm planning on updating once a week if not more .Past that reviews of all kind are always welcome, along with any emails or IMs. Enjoy._

Survival of the Fittest.

A whip is my preferred weapon, it has multiple uses besides just a kill, it can get your across gaps, grab items, makes for great S&M… use it as a primary weapon with a shiv as your second, it's just hot foreplay.

I grab the man in front of me and easily snap his neck. One down. I duck low as I hear the swing of the club which now hit air where my head was. I trip the assailant and shiv him in the gut and twist. 2 down. Using my whip I grab onto another by the neck and hold him as the rest of the 8 watch him die slowly. Huh, I miscounted.

"Anyone else?" I say quietly, letting the choke drop to the ground. Silence.

"Then Leave!" I yell out and watch as the men scramble away.

I've been in slam for 3 years. Three. fucking. years.

When I first got here, I was 15 and scared shitless, and was immediately decided to be put into triple max. "After all, it's survival of the fittest", said Jaccobs, "The sooner your gone, the sooner I don't have to lie about the supervision and care of your ass."

What they didn't count on was the Big Bad of the place to take me under his wing because I reminded him of his daughter. After training with Hartigan for awhile, it was decided that on my 16th birthday I would show just how "unfit" I was by taking out a few guards while trying to make an escape. The blood poured beautifully that beautifully that day; I killed 8 guards with one shiv and another 10 with the whip and hand combat before I was sniped in the shoulder and knocked out. Hartigan was killed. I was just 30 feet from the gate.

When Riddick left, I was 14, saying goodbye to him was the toughest thing I've ever had to do; but at my age, wasn't much to compare. I remember it like it was yesterday….

"Mercs are on my ass kid, I got to go." I remember him using the look he used only in my presence, the look of the tamed animal.

I also remember taking a good few to register what he said. "..No you Don't….."

"Your too young for this shit, you should be able to live a normal life. I'll be back for you kid."

"Promise?"

"You know the deal kid, a promise isn't worth making unless you plan on keeping it, that's why I don't do promises. Don't want to disappoint."

"Do you Promise you'll be back Riddick?" I glared at the man who could've snapped me in two

He promised, and I still am waiting for him to this day.

"Kyra!" I was snapped out of my thought process only to remove my position against the wall as I hear Clark screaming at me

"Serious fuckin' trouble in Sector C". He looks up at me from the ground floor.

"How serious we talking?"

"Fifer." I mumble a curse and jump down to him.

"Lead me." We begin to run through corridors and hallways, all so I can kill a few stupid fucks.

When you're at the top of the chain, life isn't too shitty. You're always promised food and back up support so your ass doesn't get ghosted. Then there are always the few assholes who are constantly trying to remove you from the chain i.e. Fifer. Guards don't give a shit about prisoners in the heart of jail they only give a shit if you made it past the line of bots and camera systems. In crematoria, us prisoners are our own government.

I walk into a brawl of 10 or so men. I don't know what the fuck Clark was talking about, nothing so serious here.

"Excuse me boys!" I yell at the top of my lungs. Everyone stops immediately, looking towards me.

I move my hand to my whip. "Care to tell me what the fuck is going on?" I growled. I actually fucking growled, just a little thing I've picked up from Riddick with the 2 years I was with him. "Black Widow" Some one mumbles.

I was given that name a year ago. Beautiful but deadly, they say.

I pull up long curly hair and tie it with the shoelace. "No?" and then I'm charged. Then I see it. 3 new pretty sub-division A pulse pistols….very rare to find, a good 10 grand a piece.

And here we are. Three dead men later. "What the fuck was that all about?"

Hope you all enjoyed this lil opener.


	2. Human Again

_So here is Chapter 2 guys, and I'm planning on posting Chapter 3 ASAP. To all of you guys who posted (**Buma, happy fan, Audacia, Seventh Snake, TotallyRiddickobsessed**) thanks! I love to read reviews and hear what everyone thinks._

_Sorry for the shortness…._

_Past that, enjoy guys! Remember to review!_

**Chapter 2**

He's coming for me. That's what Clark said anyways. Apparently the guards were talking and someone over heard them saying that Riddick messaged down about me, saying he was getting me one way or another.

Shit like that spreads like wild fire. "Some one wants Widow." That's what Fifer was aiming to do, rally up some men to overtake me, use me as a hostage for Riddick and get a guaranteed pass out of here.

"They really thought they could take you and me?" I look down at Clark from my sitting ledge. He laughs, and I love it. His laugh somehow reminds me of home, which is odd cause I don't really know what or where home is for me. I suppose with Riddick. Being with Riddick and being able to carefree enough to be able to laugh about something everyday. But Clark is partner, we hunt together

the men were in numbers, though I don't think they thought we'd both come, At least not so soon." No point in pretending to think out any of it. In here there are no morals, no reason to hold back from your own self preservation. Anything goes. People die every fuckin hour here.

Two things went through my mind though when I heard about Riddick coming. 1) About time. 2) I'm gonna fuckin' kill him.

He's no slop about this shit. Making a loud note to come and get me was a sign for me to get ready.

So I guess he's planning on getting me one of two ways, One. The Easy way. And Two. The hard way.

Easy means he goes against Jaccobs and simply demands me and we leave. Hard way means the infamous convict gets thrown into here with me and we break our way out. Pretty promising either way.

"So what's with your Big Bad anyways?" I look down at him with I'm sure an idiotic look.

"You don't know who Riddick is?" he gives me an equally idiotic look.

"Course I know who Riddick is. Everyone from here to Kyoto knows who Riddick is! But why, dear widow, are you so special to him?"

"Wow… thanks C… want your knife back?"

"Shut up widow, you know what I meant" Y'know, C only uses that name when he's aggravated at me… And the last time he was aggravated at me, he nearly broke my arm. I sigh and take a second to think.

"I showed him what it's like to feel human again." Makes sense, doesn't it? Getting me out of here is just to clear his conscious. He cares for me, a little more than he's comfortable with. He even cared for Imam to some degree as well, but nothing that left a lasting effect on him. Like I did.; I was the first one to treat him like a human again. That was six years ago, four since he and I were around one another. A man whom suffers holds onto memories of happiness. For Riddick, it was what it felt like to be human. It was me.

Clark nods with understanding, then pats my knee. "Almost out of here Kyra, almost with your Big Bad." He smirks as he walked away.

One time when drunk (yes alcohol does get down here, not common, but it does, though it ain't the best tasting stuff, but it's something) we started a conversation about relationships. I told him I was in love with Riddick. I don't know why I said that. Hell I don't even it's true, mostly anyways. It was just a puppy crush.

Feels good to lie to myself, If only I'd believe it.

I can only think 2 things at the moment. One-What's it going to be like when he gets here. Two- How pissed he must be at this moment , trying to figure out how to bail me out


	3. Animalistic Beauty

_To everyone who reviewed (TotallyRiddickObsessed,Bima,HappyFan,Lorz,ColdFlamez southern cross, Braelyn and k-marie whose encouragement got me off my butt to start writing.) thank you very much, reviews keep me going! SAT's are done and I'm back in the states; so back to writing… Updates once a week or more; All reviews are welcome, whether good or bad. Feel free to IM me (Loloschuma2002) or email me. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 2**

So how does one prepare herself for breaking out of prison? Well last night I slept standing up. Strangled some guy to death after him attempting to gut me, overall went pretty smooth the rest of the night. People start getting edgy around when they know someone's gonna give a crack at escaping.

Past few days I'm edgy. Me and Clark just make rounds, going from section to section, busying ourselves with little things. Yesterday I made a bow and a handful or arrows. They were dipped in arsenic, hopefully get to practice some when Riddick gets here. Can't be too long now.

Y'know what I'm doing today? Abso-fuckin-lutely nothing. I'm like the little five years old from earth waiting for Christmas to come. And Recently, I have had no patience with anything. Riddick Better Hurry his ass up. I'm tired of waking up sore.

Riddick

We Were a team. Together we could play "Whose the Better Killer" and win, by the time she was 13 I already had her desensitized to killing. I taught her how to strike fast, how to use her small frame to never be captured or caught. I brought up her mental strength. I toned up her physical strength

Four years ago I left a scared young girl alone; it was my way of protecting her; I'm not there, she stays safe. But I figured that wasn't gonna happen, but for some god-forsaken reason I tried. The holy man was supposed to take care of her. Supposed. I know it now and I knew it back then; Jack can't stay in one spot; at least not without something changing things up a bit. Like me.

I had to promise. I had to fuckin promise. The animal in me is annoyed. Normal me is confused. I feel in debt to the kid. I hate fuckin' feeling in debt. I hate feeling.

I was pissed when I read her profile; I found out everything possible, all except her picture that is. The animal understood though. Mercs. She joined up with them; probably to find me. She needed the blood to flow, she needed to quench the thirst that I gave her for adrenaline and vewngance. They found out and traded her in when she was 15. No way can a little girl take on 8 full grown men. I left her thinking 'Survival of the fittest' was the only way to live by; it's what has kept her alive all these years.

I already gave her a heads up that I was coming down; She should be able to hold her own, you don't last in Triple Max with the alias 'Black Widow' without it

C'mon Riddick; Action time. I jostle myself out of my bullshit thoughts. The sun set an hour ago on the prison surface, and I was just now collecting myself to bust out the kid.

"Why Hello Riddick." Jaccobs voice booms through the ship. "I didn't think you were serious about coming here."

"You know what I want. Give me the girl and I'll leave." I look at his face on my vid screen. He's a lot smaller then I would've thought.

"Very well Riddick, come down here and claim her if you think your up for it."

Good. I feel like breaking necks.

Kyra

Firing coming from the above bunker control room. I guess it's show time. I lift one eyebrow as Clark comes up next to me holding a pist rifle.

"We all know I'm not gonna bother going with you; Prison's tamed me, but I'll be damned if I spend 2 and a half of my best memories of this shit hole and let 'em die because she's too egotistical." I know my eyes soften to him.

"big word for you.." My smirk drops after this comment "You sure you don't want to come with me." I was leaving my best friend I had known since Riddick. I was leaving my 2 and a half years of family.

Prison breaks most people, especially when you reach the 5 year anniversary. I've seen grown men cry when they were told that they were done their sentence and had to go back out in the world. The Big bad might be the worst in here, but in the world, There is ALWAYS some one worse.

He puts his hand against my cheek.

"I won't know how to live out there. Sides, some one's still has to be the Big Bad around here." I look at him and hug him one last time. Then turn around and start climbing up the rock face towards a rope that is now in the middle of the room, for every prisoner to see. This is why C has the pistol. Men thirsty for escape start trying to charge as I climb up. Clark guns 'em down.

Five minutes straight with just gunshots from down below. The gunshots from above stopped about 2 minutes ago.

My hand reaches up and I hang on to the ledge of the gaping hole in the control room. I'm nervous for a brief second to face whatever the hell I'm facing, I almost want to go back to Clark.

He'd kill me.

Hoisting myself up, I immediately crouch down and am ready to grab the whip. Men are on the floor. Sparks are coming out of controls and computers. Blood is coating everything. Only means one thing. I feel myself stiffen as I look across the room and slowly back up into the wall. Stay calm Kyra. I grab for the whip and listen carefully. A quite shift of weight in the left part of the room. I squint into the darkness, ready to strike my whip, then I tighten up my grip on the whip.

He walks out of the shadows in all his glory. Black clothing, goggles, a slight smirk on his face. Just as animalisticly beautiful as I remember. I feel my throat tighten.

"Hello Jack."

God did I miss him….


	4. Alpha

_So for this next chapter I kind of experimented with how the meeting of the two should go. I truly believe that Riddick remembered his past with jack, but didn't harbor on it too much; He accepted Kyra as an old friend yet as a new entity, and treated her as such. Treating her as an adult (semi) equal wouldn't be as hard as other fics portray._

_Review Review Review! Ims and emails welcome as per usual_

**Chapter 3**

I stare at him, waiting for his next move; A bow across my shoulder hanging diagonally. the arrow holster around the opposite shoulder. My hand is at my whip. My adrenaline is up, and the beast in me wants to see red.

First impressions are everything, and this is Kyra's first intro with Riddick. Time to prove I'm not weak, not anymore. Time to prove to Riddick I'm worth a damn; Time to prove that I've grown up strong. That I'm still for bloodlust.

"Four fucking years I spent on an ice heap to keep you safe; and look where it fuckin got us." I growl slightly in the back of my throat. Already his shit has begun.

" The name's Kyra. Jack was weak, she died because of that"

I say calmly; deadly. Sliding off his goggles he stares at me, really stares at me, scans my whole body. As if in this one moment he can tell who and what I've become. I just got to remember to stare right back. He growls in his throat, for good or for worse; I don't know.

"Long time since I've smelt beautiful kid; you've grown up." My stomach jumps a bit at such a blunt statement.

"Yeah; aging does that too you" I said it too sharply but in all honesty, I don't know how to react.

"You don't even have to bother asking the 'Why' questions, do you Riddick? You already know the answers to what happened these past few years, don't you? How the mercs sold me out while I went looking for you?"

'I left to fucking protect you." He bellows at me.

"What the hell did you expect Riddick! I was twelve!" He charges at me and lunges for my arms. I kick him away and whip him around the neck. I'M holding him tight, he's starting to turn red…what a satisfying picture. 5 seconds, 10 seconds… Just watching as he shakes slightly from the lack of air. His cold stare won't let me win on the other hand, He pulls hard on the whip and I fall forward; In a lightning flash he has the whip off, and me up against the wall.

"Now, if you're done with the tantrum." He cocks his head while holding me against the wall by the neck.

"Let us set the rules beautiful. You and I were a fuckin team once, if we want that back. One, Never attack me again, you do, I WILL kick your ass." I wince a little as he comes closer to my face. " Two. What I say goes. Not that hard to understand. And Three. We're together now, we gotta work together. You understand? Just like before."

I kick him behind his knee so he bends over and drops me.

"I understand, but if you're done, your pussy tantrum, I have a few things to say too." I groan as he slams me back into the wall.

"What!" I lick the knife against my front right teeth. I kind of figured I need it during this meeting. I know Riddick still, this is a argument where alpha is established. Now he knows he's alpha. And I know he's alpha. But I don't have to let him know that I know he's alpha. It's time to prove that I have grown up strong.

"First Off; talk to me, never at me." I lick the blade again. "Second off, you realized I've grown up, like I'm grown up." I scratch him with the blade across the cheek, hopefully drawing blood. and twirl behind him after he eases his grip. He turns around slowly. Slowly and deadly and just stares. Like I said, Always stare directly back.

"You got my attention, I most definitely realize you've grown up." He wipes the back of his hand across the cut which is now bleeding. I have impressed the Alpha. He walks past me and heads towards a hall, one that I assume leads to the docking bay.

"We have about a 45 seconds lead now after that little tirade on the back up soldiers. If we leave now, they won't even be close enough to watch us leave." He leads us to the transport track. As I sit down, we begin moving at a speed that I almost feel queasy at. I haven't been faster than a run in 3 years.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared shitless. I haven't seen daylight in years, a real shower, eaten real food. I am only programmed to survive, not to indulge in luxuries. I don't think I know how. I glance over at Riddick. He's looking forward. Forward never back. Me, I'm the only time he's ever looked back.

I don't know how long we were riding but when I jerked to a stop I almost let out a yelp in surprise.

"Almost there beautiful, freedom is about 50 yards away" I look where his line of vision is towards.

"Holy shit that thing is huge." The ship isn't really all that big, just a simple trade vessel. But with some odd amount of time spent in Slam, any ship you see is huge. He laughs. I love it.

"Everything's ten times bigger, nicer, and revolting when your out of slam." It's true. He perks up a bit, glancing back a little.

"Move your ass princess, we have company." He starts a jog to the ship. Killing men is fun, but Killing the 40 some odd coming, it just gets repetitive and boring after awhile. Besides, I've done enough of that, I just want to be free.

"Do we really have to use such disgusting pet names?" I yell across to him. We're at the docking ramp now.

"Bother you?."

"Riddick a lot of things bother me rig-"I stop dead in my tracks. The interior to the ship is a helluva lot larger than the exterior. I glance around.

"Sorry for ruining your reunion with civilization, but if you could please move you ass Kyra, that would be nice." He's screaming again. I still can't function. That was the first time he's said my name, and I love how it rolls off his tongue. Like a mantra.

" Jack!" I snap out of it and follow to the bridge and proceed to strap in. Riddick's working buttons crazily while I'm running a diagnostic of the hull capacity, how are the shields doing, all the jazz, Just like we used to do when we were escaping. Holy shit I can't believe I remember this shit. "It's Kyra I say sternly, and with the look he gives me, I realize I won't ever have to correct him again."

"Diagnostics princess." He's irritated.

" Shields 92, Fuel 67, Capacity 56. Jeezes Riddick what did you do to this ship."

"Wanna Walk?" And with that said he initiates the launch.

I hated take offs before slam. Riddick never was the best at smoothness, but this is too much right now..Just bright lights, loud noises and the hardest ride in your life. So after the 2 minutes 13 seconds bumpy ride of breaking orbit, I can't help but feel nauseous.

Riddick looks over to me after we've reached smooth space. Glancing over at the module to put in an autopilot course he glances back at me.  
" First one after is the hardest, you alright?" I snicker at him and unbuckle.

"What a loaded question." I mumble back, as I stumble to go find the bathroom. I feel his eyes watching me the whole time. Awkward doesn't even begin to describe my new situation.


	5. Technilogical instincts

_I'm back (yeah yeah yeah;you guys have heard that before)_

_Anyhoo I haven't been feeling that my story is where I wanted it to be. It's a little too cutesy and I want it a bit darker. I'm gonna tone down Riddick's pet names for those who thought it was misplaced but will keep using them for those who like the idea. I imagine that the attitude of Riddick would ensue teasing and such when interacting with Kyra shrug_

_Sorry it's so so short but I have minor writers block….will update as soon as possible_

_Comments and reviews gladly welcomed._

**Chapter 4**

We haven't had time for that awkward Alpha male shit; Well not really…or to go over how the hell we've changed. Just had time to establish who ring leader is. Just had time for a quick brawl, an acknowledgement of both our beasts, running, and me ending it by puking in the bathroom. I almost wanna vomit again when I see the clean spacious shower. I wash my face in the sink; brush my teeth with the automated toothbrush; that's enough hygiene for today. I Know I smell of grime and blood and sweat; Just looking at the shower I realize at the moment, I don't give a shit.

Walking out of the bathroom, I try to take my time. Kyra meet Civilization. Civilization, this is Kyra, The lights are only at 30 percent, and I'm keeping it that way; its one thing I know. The dark. The bow and arrows from Slam are in a pile on the floor. I doubt there'll be much use for them when pulse weapons are up here, but they should still be fun. I put them back around my shoulders and go find a place to call my own. Neck's tingling now…..

"Your room's down the left hall, last door on the right, I'm across from you." I nod eyeing him.

He gives me a look up and down, though his eyes don't portray what he's thinking. That could get annoying.

"You alright?"

"'I'm fine, just haven't had the joy of experiencing your flying for awhile."

He does the Riddick smirk, the one where he's amused by your discomfort. That's already annoying, but is kinda...sexy on him...Like he's challenging you.

"So what's the plan, oh captain my captain?" tilts his head a bit

"Well, for the moment we're dealing a lot with trading and shipping for the Velcon system." I'm walking to my room now.

"Velcon? Was the slums back in slam not good enough for you?" He's following now..

"Well we can lay low there for awhile until you get back up to par, I don't need you slumming out Kyra." Turning around I glare at him.

"I'm up to par right now."

"Kyra, is that a shade of green I'm seeing on you?"

I start to talk and then realize I don't want to fuckin get into it. So a quick glare then back towards the room.

One quick wave over the motion sensor pad and I'm standing in the door way to my humble abode. It's simple. Simple's good. Simple's Safer. I look at the bed and grimace, though noting a nice new shiv on the pillow.

" A home coming gift." He booms in the background. It's weird, I already feel normal with him. Like.. 5 years ago normal. My instincts aren't screaming at me for having my back on him, though I forcefully turn my body turn 45 degrees so he's at least at my side. Probably not a big deal to anyone else, but highly noticeable to him and I.

I finish looking over the room, taking my time to look at the clothes in the closet. All my size, all dark colors, all comfortable enough to hunt in, but never to loose so that they can be grabbed and held onto.

"All your size" he says monotone. " Fuckin Stalker." He smirks at this.

I pocket the shiv on my thigh holster, put my arrows down in the corner, and throw the pillow on the floor. No fuckin way am I sleeping on the bed. I'm already thrown off by the feeling of sub-space.

"It nice down there?" Riddick says leaning over me slightly.

Richard B Riddick? He's a fuckin pussy in my book. But right now my level of tolerance for this shit is at a minimum. I just escaped out of slam, experienced a take off that would have been considered 'shitty' on anyone's terms (considering any flying Riddick does is as if he's being hunted down by mercs, smoothness is not in his vocabulary), and have to get used to something as big as technology all over again.

Adjusting right now is pure shit. It's almost like a heavy drug user is being taken away from that high and doesn't have a clue what to do.I have instincts that you could only learn from Triple Max prison, and my body's adapting them to technological settings. My reflexes are shot right now and will be for at least the next few days, and the dick head knows it. Maybe his joking around is a way to show he knows what I'm dealing with, or maybe it's teasing and provoking the fact he knows I'm vulnerable. Either way, I simply don't fuckin care for it.

"Fuck you." I say simply, hit him with the pillow and stand up.

"Good night Riddick."

"Good night? It's like 6 o clo-." And with those last words, I activate the door closed.

I take the next 20 minutes to deal with the computer to learn my vocal waves and be able to take commands from me (Riddick apparently already plugged me in as co-captain), and then I curl up on the floor and do my best to sleep.

Alrighty guys, Hoped you enjoyed.

Loloschuma2002 is my aim if you wish to chat at anytime

Past that, please review (they keep me going!)

Thank you guys!


	6. eggs

_Firstly,_

_**Important:**I revamped(re-wrote) all 4 of the previous chapters a lil bit so if your just reading from this chapter on, you might want to start from the beginning to see how the flow of the story has changed a bit._

_If you're not coming in here, then no worries continue on reading_

_So I'm sitting here pondering about what needs to be done for this story, what I don't like about it, what I do like about it. I like my Kyra. I don't like my Riddick too much because, yes I want to humanize him, but not want to change his character. I think he would have humor when dealing with Kyra, and it would be dry, much like I have him now; but he and the rest of the story need to become more harsher. Hopefully I can do this without going too much to an extreme with changing things around so it takes away from previous chapters._

_Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated and taken into consideration so thank you B_ima,TotallyRiddickObsessed,K-Marie-M,Anime moon Girl16, call me admiral, dark angel, eternalcelestial, phoebomoon,zillypill, crematoriacan, cute lil chick, SueBe, happi fan ,tdk, and Elle love Max _for all your feedback!_

_Here we go…_

_Chapter 5_

_Clang Clang Clang_

_It's so fuckin Dark_

_Clang Clang Clang_

_Stay hunched in the corner Kyra. Stay in the corner. Use your other senses. With them walking on the metal grate, you'll know right when they're coming. The rest of the convicts can't handle them, but you can Kyra._

_You're a fucking killer._

_Clang Clang _

"_AHHHHHHH"…a crunch… a thud…_

_This gives you a brief minute while it feeds. Keep you're wits, Kyra, you lose it now, it'll chop you up easily. Just survival, that's all you need._

_Clang Clang Clang_

_It's closer now…remember what Riddick taught you, find it's sweet spot. It's hunting ,angry, and it wants blood._

_Clang Clang Clang._

_I was the door way in front of me. Any minute now. I slow my breathing and listen to the whale like sounds._

_Blood, everywhere, the sweet sticky smell of lost life._

_It's pooling in the room now…_

_Clang Clang Cl-_

_It smells me, it's stopping 'cause it smells me._

_One more orca sound in the silence._

_Just Survive, all you have to do is survive._

_It jump when it attacks, you'll hear it leave the ground…_

_You can see the air patterns around it and feel the air in your face when it takes off._

_Instinct. Instinct. Instinct. Trust it_

_Scrape …scrape….** CLANG**_

_Roll Kyra, Fuckin Roll!_

I land hard and Immediately jump into a standing/squatting position, shiv out and held on it's side by my hand.

A fucking bed is in front of me.

I glance around the room, trying to regulate my breathing. My black sleeveless shirt is soaked with sweat, and the raggy old cargos are sticking to my legs.

"There's nothing there Kyra." I say to myself " Fucking grow up."

I roll back and sit against the wall.

"Lights, 20"

Glancing around the room, I'm not so disgusted by the look of things that were made for comfort. Though there's no fucking way I'm sleeping on the bed anytime soon.

The only noise in the calm humming of the ship. The silence is soothing.

So I'm trying to slow down my heart rate…I haven't had those dreams in years. Probably now that I'm back with the Big Bad.

The big Bad., wonder what he's up too. Standing up, I head out the room and head down the hall I came from and look at the fork.

"Marco!" I echo, reverberating off the walls.

"the Mub.." a voice rumbles back. Sighing I head towards the beasts growl.

I smell it before I get in the room. Eggs, scrambled, Used to love 'em before slam, unfortunately there's no chickens or Raptor Snakes in triple max to snag their unborn offspring from. Stepping in the room, Riddick's hovering over the stove in a massive size room. Much like every 'Mub' we've ever had, it's a rec room, kitchen all in one spot.

"I figured you'd be up, so I made you a small bite to eat." I glance at Riddick's back and down at the table where the 3 cooked eggs are lying on a plate, nothing fancy to them, my stomach couldn't handle it right now. Riddick knows this. And I ask a question I'm sure is probably stupid.

"How'd you know I'd be up?"

"No one who spends more than 1 year in triple max, and then gets released will ever sleep more than 2 hours when they meet civilization. I developed Insomnia because of it."

Like I said, Riddick knows. The animal has kept both of us alive, but the human aspect of us is where the real curse lye.; Our emotions and fears. Big Bad has them, I have them, and we just choose not to acknowledge them. If we do, we acknowledge weakness. He knows this rule and understands the respect behind understanding. A silent agreement to acknowledge the others fear or weakness and safe guard it for them, making a wall for the person where the forth wall is needed for absolute strength. Even now, we are the team we always were. I have his back, he has mine.

No salt or pepper needed. And holding a fork is kind of awkward for me, but I manage to start eating the eggs, and I almost want to moan with how good they taste. This is a meal at a 5 star restaurant for me. This is like sex. This is like a fresh kill when the animal in you is craving nothing but vengeance and blood. He leans back against the counter now, eating his own plate of cheese omelet, and purposely leaning right into to me as he takes the salt and pepper.

Another acknowledgement of ours, When one of us is down, the other of us goes with them to show that betterment in the situation is there. I'm angry and punching the bag in our exercise room, refusing to eat. Riddick replaces the bag and has me yell at him what's wrong while he stays silent and keeps me on my feet till I just about collapse, and then decides to gourge on food and sit on the recliner while I'm to beat to even fucking move.

When Riddick broke 6 ribs and could barely move, I was by his bedside by day 2 , telling him the fuck to get out of bed, and when he chose not to get up to go get something I would get up and use it/ or look at it, right in front of him; and this was me at the age of 14. Together we encourage the other one to get over their emotional shit and learn to get over themselves to return to a 'normal lifestyle'. Not with huge things, but with tiny things. And he's already started on me now.

" You see the Holy man while I was busy?" I ask him after swallowing.

He looks at me briefly

"Dead." And he's back to eating his eggs. Somehow I'm not too surprised, nor sorry. I barely knew the man. And the brief time I did know him, we were running away from the beasts or he was trying to get my to live with him. Death happens, it's the circle of Life.

"What's your bounty?"

"5.6 billion. News spread quickly on you though princess" he almost purrs. "Yours is already at 3 bil, and rising due to the fact that you are " Known to be accomplice of Richard B. Riddick". I guess Crematoria commed the surrounding planets to say I was on my way, and just didn't plan for us to leave so quick."

"Three Bil, that's a pretty penny." I'm pretty smug about it. For some one whose been in slam 3 years, my story is old news. Charged with treachery, stealing, murdering, and then refusing to give up Riddick, I was the hype in a few systems for a short while (which is why I was charged as an adult, to appease the people), and then the next mass criminal came along and wiped my story out.

"Must be Alive too" he almost smirks

I chuckle, it's great when you get those. It's a hope that if I get caught, and manage not to escape from wherever I'm contained that I can give info on the recent happenings of Riddick. The government sure are fuckin pussies.

"SO Riddick, what are we gonna do in the Velcon System?"

And with that, I leave you guys..please R/R, your reviews keep me going and gives me great feedback to how the story should go.

See you soon!


	7. Just a tasteshort

So here, I am again, not too much to say about the story, but please Review.

**Chapter 6**

"So Riddick, what we gonna do in the Velcon system?"

"Black market shit, nothing too crazy."

I hate anything out of the Velcon system. I hear it's like Old Earth, only breathe from the systems air long enough, and who knows what type of shit will be in your lungs. The skies on all 28 of the system's planets are green, much like the disgusting scum that ends up on top of most swamps. It's mostly a trading system that deals with dirty goods. The government of One doesn't even bother keeping tabs on the planets, let alone include the system in it's 'government of one' due to the unclean status of it all, which makes the system ideal for any third class citizen out of jail to make an honest living, or as much as one can get outside on these rocks.

45 Years ago, most planets and systems decided to go with the Gegion System in an alliance to form a 'Government of one', in which most systems join a league or board to oversee the universe as a whole. Every school child knows about this system, and the upstanding honor and wealth it has brought the species, nations, creeds, and societies that joined. Every one else knows how dark and twisted business is with the government, and a good chunk of systems didn't join it in hopes of not being corrupted by it; least anymore than those systems already were. The government keeps tabs on those countries but can't really do anything else though on occasion they proclaim war because they see something in the system that might just benefit them. Enter Velcon.

The Velcon system is how you get anything threw to the other side that you want threw. Usually Riddick and I have great fun there.

" The systems vitals have gotten worse though."

"How Bad?"

"Bad enough that even with our usual gear on, if we're not out of there in two days, that the bacteria in the air starts attacking our nervous system. "

" Huh, that sounds promising."

People who live on Velcon have come out pretty crazy. Like they're minds have been scrambled or something. It's odd, and makes me rather curious as to what these kooks have to say. It's as if a mad scientist created all these different defects on humans, and released them out onto the city. Then again, I pretty much just described Crematoria.

" Kyra." His voice reverberates off the mob', and due to the seriousness of it, I almost want to walk away from him all together,  
"I really don't want you fucking around down there. This isn't a time to play 'Whose a better killer."

"But Riddick," I purr while tilting my head a bit to the side.

" It's my favorite game."

He looks at me.

"I mean it. Don't fuck around"

**So guys, this was just a short chapter just to let it be known I'm back in the game.**

**My next update should be within the week, and expect it to be fairly long.**


End file.
